


Burned by a thousand words

by Sloanduet14



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloanduet14/pseuds/Sloanduet14
Summary: With Lilith out of the emperors coven she goes into a depression and tries to kill herself, but Eda helps her get back on the right track
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne, King & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 25





	Burned by a thousand words

I woke up from another sleepless night in my mess of a room Eda let me live out of kindness even though I didn’t deserve it one bit. Usually I would have a very tidy room but I have been so deep and depressed in my thoughts I haven’t had the energy or motivation to clean it of the clothes and beer bottles that were scattered all over. I apologized to Eda and Luz a million times and even though they said that they both forgave me, I knew that they didn't, I knew that they would never forgive me for what I had done and that’s what kept me up at night. Every night I would spend crying and drowning down endless amounts of alcohol. Then one day I decided that I needed to be punished for my crimes, so I stopped eating for a few days then I would deny myself of water and other comforts I didn’t let myself have them because I didn’t feel like I deserved them. One day I was doing the usual not eating and staying in my room when I overdid it and passed out I woke up with Luz, king, and Edalyn around me making sure I was okay. 

Edalyn said “oh Lily your awake I’m so glad your okay.”

“Lilith are you okay Eda realized I that you weren’t at breakfast and went to check on you, then we heard her gasp and we found out that you fainted,” Luz said

“Yeah I’m fine” I say trying to sound all right when I wasn’t, but I wouldn’t let it show. Edalyn came and brought me food, I only moved it around with my fork not having much of an appetite. Eda noticed this and said “are you sure you alright.” 

“Yes Edalyn I’m fine”

“Okay you try to and rest you need to regain your strength and maybe we can do something later when your feeling better.”

I wasn’t tired I just stayed up thinking, for the rest of the day I just stayed in my room drinking alcohol and thinking hard and long. It went like this for a couple of days Edalyn coming to my room now and then coming to deliver food that I wasn’t eating and chatting making sure that I was okay, every time I would say that I was fine. Then one day I felt like I wasn’t doing enough to punish myself so I decided to slit my wrist for more punishment. I went into my room grabbed my raser and did it, there was a bit of blood I cleaned it up quickly so the others wouldn’t notice. Once it was done I felt content, satisfied with what I had done, I did it a couple of more times until I would do it almost every day. It wasn’t hard to hide but one day my sleeve slipped and Eda saw it and said “Lilith Clawthorne what the hell is this.” 

I tried to sound obvious and said “what.” 

“You know what I’m talking about this” and pointed to the cuts. 

“Well you know I just fell and cut myself.”

She looked at me with a look that said yeah right “I don’t believe that for one second Lilith, did you do this to yourself.”

I didn’t respond but I gave her a well maybe I did look, when she realized I did she looked mad then in a calm voice said “Lilith if you were feeling suicidal why didn’t you tell you know I could have helped and with all of the alcohol you’ve been drinking isn’t helping you at all.” 

“I didn’t want to kill myself I just wanted to punish myself for all I’ve done to you and Luz, I ruined your life and you didn’t do anything so I had to do it myself.”

“Lilith I could’ve given you extra chores if you wanted a punishment you didn’t need to punish yourself especially not with cutting your wrist promise me that you won’t ever do that again.”

“I promise and if I’m ever feeling like that or depressed again I will tell you.”

“Good from now on I will monitor your drinking also you will be helping me with the shop.”

“Okay that’s fair thank you Edalyn for caring about me even if you still don’t fully forgive me for everything that I’ve done.”

“You’re welcome Lily I care so much about you and I do forgive you even with everything that’s happened I love you and don’t know what I would do without you Lily.”

“Aww that’s beautiful Edalyn, I love you too.”


End file.
